שלושים משפטי פוג'יססטמיזוקי
by Lia.T.T
Summary: שלושים סיבות לרחם על פוג'י יוטה.


30 משפטי פוג'יססט\מיזוקי.

(או: שלושים סיבות לרחם על יוטה).

PG.

זכויות יוצרים; חשיש שייך לטאקאשי קונומי-סאנסיי, לא לי. המילים הספציפיות האלו לא שייכות לי, גם, לפחות לא הרעיון שלהן, אז האלו שביקשתי מהן מילים רנדומאליות- תודה.

_טענה_

כל פעם שיוטה פוג'י טוען שמיזוקי הוא ה"מושיע" שלו, נפקחות עיניו של אחיו, ניצוץ מסוכן בהן ומיזוקי, לא משנה היכן נמצא באותה שעה, לא יכול שלא להרגיש דגדוג מציק בעורפו והרגשה מטרידה שמשהו לא-טוב עומד לקרות.

_לחם_

יוטה רגיל כבר לתחמנות של מאהביו, והוא רגיל לכך שהצליח להגיע למצב שבו לא רק יוצא עם אדם כמו מיזוקי—הוא לא היה בטח איך להגדיר אותו בדיוק; רשע? פתטי? עליז כמו עכבר קרקס מרקד?—אלה עם לא אחר מאחיו, אך האח הצעיר לבית פוג'י חושש שלעולם לא יתרגל לכך שברשימת הקניות שלו תמיד יופיעו בין מצרכים כמו לחם וסוללות, חומר סיכה.

_תרנגולת_

סיוסקה פוג'י מתגרה במיזוקי וקורא לו תרנגולת, וכשיוטה רואה את מיזוקי זורק על אחיו חתיכת עוף כתגובה, הוא נאנח ותוהה למה הוא בכלל טורח להישאר במערכת היחסים הזאת.

_משבר_

תחילה יוטה נלקח בהפתעה כשסיוסקה נועץ בו עיניים כחולות ושואל אם למיזוקי יש מחזור, אח"כ נאלץ להודות שמשברי השיער של מיזוקי _באמת _מתאימים לדפוס הזה.

_מרשמלו_

בחג המולד הראשון שלהם, יוטה מקבל ממיזוקי ואחיו מתנות כמעט זהות; סוודר כחול-ירוק מעוטר קקטוסים מסיוסקה וסוודר סגול-ורוד מעוטר כבשים ממיזוקי, והוא מופתע כשרואה שהם הביאו אחד לשני מתנות זהות גם-כן; שקית מרשמלו קטנה, מעוטרת במשהו שיוטה לא היה בטוח מהו, אך נראה דומה בצורה מחשידה לפגיון.

_ציפייה_

בלילה הראשון בו בילו שיכורים, יוטה מצא את הדבר האחרון אותו ציפה לראות; סיוסקה ומיזוקי מתכרבלים על הספה, מדי פעם פולטים הערה לא-סימפתטית-במיוחד על דרך הלבוש שלו.

_גלדיאטור_

בליל כל הקדושים מיזוקי מתחפש לגלדיאטור וסיוסקה מתחפש לנינג'ה. יוטה לא בטוח כיצד שני מאהביו הנשיים שכנעו _אותו_ להתחפש לנסיכה.

_עבודה_

יוטה חושב במעומעם, 'אתם_ חייבים _לעבוד עלי, נכון? נכון?' לפני שנסחף לבעתה מוחלטת למראה אחיו ושחור השיער המצחקק, גיחוכים זהים על פניהם בעדם מתקרבים אליו באיטיות, אזיקים צמריריים ורודים בידיהם.

_גן__-__משחקים_

בפעם הראשונה שיוטה שומע את אחיו הגדול מספר למיזוקי כיצד בריונים הכו אותו בגן-המשחקים ומיזוקי מראה סימנים זעירים אך נראים לעין של התרשמות כשסיוסקה מספר—כמעט כדרך אגב—על כיצד הגן על יוטה בהירואיות, יוטה מתנדנד בין תהייה על כיצד השניים נהיו חברים כה טובים לבין המחשבה שהעולם משתגע לאיטו ואם יש בכלל טעם לנסות לעצור זאת.

_מחשב_

מיזוקי נוטה לשחק ב'סימס', בעיקר וב"משפחה" שבנה, המבוססת עליו, על יוטה ועל סיוסקה, ויוטה יכול להישבע שכל פעם שעובר, הוא רואה פעילות מכיוון המיטה התלת-מימדית שלא כוללת שינה—הוא תוהה כיצד הם לא מתלוננים על מחסור באנרגיה—וכשהוא רואה שדמות ה'יוטה' שמייצגת אותו זמן-מה בתוך כד אפר—"לא היית צריך לנסות לבשל, יוטה-קון," מיזוקי אומר בחיוך—יוטה מחליט להפסיק להיות באיזור—או באיזור המטבח—כשמיזוקי ליד המחשב.

_רמקול_

יוטה לא שר, דבר המקשה עליו מאוד כשמאהבו כהה השיער גורר אותו, כמעט פיזית, יחד עם אחיו—שלא בדיוק מתנגד לרעיון—לקריוקי, ובסוף הערב יוטה מודה לכל מה שהוא יכול על מזלו שקיימת תמיד העובדה שיותר אפשרי לשכנע את אצ'יזן הפרחח לוותר על החתול השמן שלו מאשר לחלץ את המיקרופון מאחיזתם של השניים איתו.

_במה_

מישהו אמר פעם שהחיים הם מופע, ובזמן שיוטה רואה את סיוסקה ומיזוקי על הבמה—מתי הם הפכו להיות חברים כל-כך טובים, שוב?—הוא שמח שאיש לא טען שהחיים הם סקס.

_כיסא_

יוטה יודע שיש טינה בין שני מאהביו—הוא לא יודע למה, כמובן, כפי שלא יודע על טבע כל שאר הדברים שהשניים עושים—אך לפעמים, כשהם מבצעים דברים מחוץ לחדר השינה—והדבר נגרר בין התגרויות לבין ניסור רגלי הכיסא אחד של השני—יוטה לא יכול שלא להבחין בניצוץ המיוחד ששורר בעיניהם ותוהה אם הם למעשה נהנים.

_נעלי בית_

יוטה שואל את עצמו לא פעם למה הוא עדיין במערכת היחסים הזאת, אך שהוא רואה את מיזוקי נכנס לחדר, לבוש בנעלי בית בלבד, בעוד סיוסקה בדרום גופו, הוא נזכר בסיבה.

_מיטה_

פעם מיזוקי תרם לשיחה שמה ששלושתם עושים במיטה מייצג את מערכת היחסים בניהם—"אתה לא _כזה_ גרוע במיטה," מגיב סיוסקה בחיוך—ויוטה, בצורת בלתי מודעת, מסכים; כמו במיטה, אחיו תמיד למעלה, מיזוקי תמיד למטה, הוא באמצע וכמעט תמיד מעורב בעניין 'צעצוע' כזה או אחר.

_פסנתר_

סגנון המוזיקה האהוב על יוטה הוא דבר נוסף שנותן למאהביו סיבה לרדת עליו, כי בעוד מיזוקי מעדיף מנגינות אופרה וסיוסקה מעדיף מוזיקת ופופ—יוטה לא יכול להגיד כי העובדה שאחיו מעריץ את קימרו מפתיעה אותו—הוא יודע שהסיכויים קלושים שהוא יתפוס _אותם_ מרקדים לצלילי המוזיקה של בריטני ספירס.

_חולצה_

יוטה מפחד להודות בכך, אך הוא תוהה מדי פעם מה יצטרך לעשות כדי לגרום לשניים האחרים ללבוש חולצת בטן ולרקד איתו.

_מקלחת_

אחרי שעה של צעקות על מיזוקי המופתע למדי, לאחר שמצא עוד אחת מהסיגריות שהבטיח להפסיק לעשן במקלחת, יוטה מסתער מהחדר במלמולים על מוות מוקדם, ולא מספיק לשמוע את אחיו מעיר בחיוך שאולי עישון לא יזיק למיזוקי.

_אנגלית_

יוטה יודע על הכישרון של מיזוקי בשפות, וכששומע את סיוסקה מנסה לעקוף את מיזוקי באנגלית, יוטה נאנח וחושב שיש קרבות בהם לאחיו אין סיכוי.

_שמש_

יוטה שומע מישהו אומר לו שהוא החנון הגדול ביותר שהתהלך תחת השמש ושמח שיש לו את מיזוקי שיוכיח את טעותו של אותו אדם ואת סיוסקה שיכסח אותו.

_ארון_

יוטה וסיוסקה מנסים להוציא את מיזוקי ממקום המסתור שלו לאחר ש-לחנות הבגדים שלו נגמרו כל הסוודרים הסגולים במכירה, יוטה חושב באירוניות שזה הזמן היחידי שמישהו יוכל להגיד למיזוקי שהוא חייב לצאת מהארון.

_קרם_

יוטה קם לצלילי שני מאהביו מדברים על קרמים למינם ובטוח שהתעורר בגיהינום.

_טלוויזיה_

יוטה מפחד לצפות בסרטים הכחולים שסיוסקה בוחר כי הוא יודע שיש להם השפעה מיותרת על מיזוקי.

_שלט_

יוטה חושד שמיזוקי וסיוסקה מחביאים את השלט מתחת לספה בכוונה רק כדי לבקש ממנו להתכופף לחפש אותו שם.

_אבוקדו_

לסיוסקה יש חיבה לא מוסברת לדברים מוזרים, בד"כ בצבע ירוק, יוטה שם לב בזמן שהוא מביט בבעתה דומה לזאת של הגבר שחור השיער שלצידו בוויברטור בצורת אבוקדו.

_כלב_

כשיוטה אמר פעם שהוא רואה כלב הוא בהחלט לא התכוון שהוא רוצה את שני מאהביו בתלבושת פרוותית (לא שהוא התלונן יותר מדי).

_חייזרים_

פעם יוטה העיר לסיוסקה שאוסף הנתונים הממושקף מהנבחרת שלו דומה לחייזר, דבר שמיזוקי הסכים—למרות שהוא חשב כך בגלל חוש האופנה של אינוי, אך יוטה הניח שזה עדיף מכלום—וסיוסקה פשוט חיוך את החיוך שמראה שיוטה לא לגמרי סוטה מהאמת.

_משקפיים_

אנשים תוהים כיצד יוטה לא מרכיב משקפיים עם כמות הזמן שהוא משחק במשחקי ווידאו, יוטה רק מסמיק קלות ומלמל שרוב הזמן אנשים מסוימים דואגים שיפסיק את המשחקים שלו לטובת פעילות אחרת.

_תבוסה_

יוטה יודע שאפילו אם ינסה לברוח מ'ליל התלבושות' ששני מאהביו נהגו לארגן מדי פעם, תבוסתו תהיה עדיין בטוחה וצורבת, אפילו אם ישתמש בשלושה מטוסים ומקלט תת-קרקעי בניסיון להימלט.

_חיוך_

כשפוג'י סיוסקה עוזב את יוטה ומיזוקי לטובת טזוקה קונימיטסו, יוטה לא מודה בכך, אך מה שמכאיב לו יותר מכל זה החיוך שעדיין לא נמחה מפניו של אחיו.


End file.
